


被爱妄想

by MoineauQ



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ
Summary: 松本润再变成现在这个刀枪不入的模样之前也曾经是个受了委屈会偷哭鼻子的男孩后来学生问他老师，你怎么从来不对我们生气呢？松本润抱着咖啡杯想了半晌大概是那些年把气都撒在自己身上了吧松本润也真是怪气什么不好非找自己撒气“人的一切痛苦，本质上都是对自己无能的愤怒。”他气自己没本事让翔君看上一眼。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 松本润再变成现在这个刀枪不入的模样之前  
> 也曾经是个受了委屈会偷哭鼻子的男孩
> 
> 后来学生问他  
> 老师，你怎么从来不对我们生气呢？  
> 松本润抱着咖啡杯  
> 想了半晌  
> 大概是那些年把气都撒在自己身上了吧
> 
> 松本润也真是怪  
> 气什么不好非找自己撒气  
> “人的一切痛苦，本质上都是对自己无能的愤怒。”  
> 他气自己没本事让翔君看上一眼。

-1-  
严格的来讲樱井翔并算不上他的老师。  
因为博士没毕业的原因，不过是个助教。  
自己有意留在学校，教授便时不时地把课交给他上。开始还在一旁把把关，后来便索性撒手不管。  
樱井翔上课风趣幽默，如果嫌内容翻译完不够原汁原味，还会直接英文讲一遍再翻译。并且解释为什么这个翻译会漏掉原来的一些意思。英语不太好的同学都不敢选。校园BBS上的选课指南也被写明了是个锻炼双语的好机会。但松本润听学姐说，给分挺高。还是状着胆子选了，真听不懂不就是挂科嘛。大不了重来呗。

第一天上课的时候，松本润就睡过了头。顶着一头寝癖炸毛，灰溜溜地坐到了第一排。  
因为后面的位置已经没了。  
樱井翔看了他一眼，啥也没说接着讲课。

等松本润终于把气喘匀，正眼打量着这个老师的时候。  
意外的发现  
还挺好看。

倒不是惊艳的那种好看。  
是他说话声音温柔，穿衣干净，笑容好看。略带着一点读久了书的傻气。  
让松本润觉得这个人有点意思。

第二节课的时候，樱井翔临下课的时候说有事要跟大家商量。  
说自己博士毕业了，要回去参加毕业典礼。缺席几个礼拜的课，问大家是想怎么补上。  
神游太空的松本润照例被讨论的声音召回。大家其他的课程时间都不同，要找出比较大家都方便的时间都不容易。但终究是有了个结果，松本润并没在乎。只是核对了一下自己的时间表。嗯，有空。  
他在想。这人处理问题的方式，还挺负责任的。  
不过是个大学生，再没见识过更复杂的社会了。处理这点问题对于樱井翔来说，只算是不起眼的一件小事。更何况，他一向擅长处理时间问题。

第三节课，松本润因为社团任务直到下课才去。离下课还有20分钟，松本润实在有些不好意思。  
他说老师，要不你PPT拷我一下，我回去自己看看吧。  
保证跟上大家进度。  
为了显示自己的诚恳，松本还特意加了这一句。  
樱井笑的像个仓鼠，这都不是事儿。你去拷吧。  
结果松本的USB竟然不能识别。

学校的电脑就是会有这些问题的。  
不然这样，你加一下我的line，我回去发给你吧。

就这样，松本成为了班里唯一加到老师私人联系方式的学生。

不能免俗的，迈出教室的松本就翻起了樱井翔的line动态。都是一些留学时的生活碎片。文字古朴而落伍，配图粗糙且高糊。一派老学究的作风，算了算年龄，樱井今年也该30出头了。松本暗自拿他和自己认识的三十多岁的油腻男子作比较。我们樱井这么清爽的还是少见。

他也不知道从什么时候开始，自然而然地将樱井翔划入了自己的领地范围内。

室友也发现了这一点。  
怎么最近总提那个樱井老师。  
松本抱着手机没说话，半晌只憋出来一句。  
他课讲得挺好的。

这种事若是别人不提起，松本便永远不会产生自我意识。  
到底也是矛盾，你说是他先在意了樱井翔，还是被戳破了窗户纸才意识到自己原来在意起他？

松本润看樱井翔可真是越看越顺眼了。  
而樱井翔作为一个年轻教师，在课堂上能有松本润这个学生实时在线回应他，跟他互动。无疑也是他的一根救命稻草。樱井愈加喜欢这个学生，他上课时常对着松本的眼睛认真的讲课，就仿佛是那句话就是讲给他听的。似乎全班也只跟他一个人互动。松本也常常在过后心悸，下回可不能在这么看着他了，心跳都加速了。

后来樱井就去参加毕业典礼了。拿到毕业证那天他发了一条好多照片的动态。松本给他点了赞，留言恭喜呀老师。樱井礼貌地回了谢谢，然后加了咧着大嘴笑的最原始表情。松本对着手机屏幕嘲笑了他一番，然后又看了好几遍他穿着博士服的照片，他想这个人可真是博学啊。怕是看不上自己这么肤浅的学生吧。

人逢喜事精神爽  
领了毕业证回来人都不一样了。

听说松本看过夏洛克  
还特意找出自己在街上偶遇主演偷拍的照片给他看。  
把手机整个递给他，任他前后左右翻。  
若不是在课堂上，松本几乎都要产生幻觉了。

松本对樱井的执念越发深刻。  
他想樱井其实也对他有好感的吧。  
可樱井跟他的差距实在太大了。他没法揣测一个成熟的成年人的心理。  
只好把慢慢的一腔喜欢存在心里。  
樱井私服土得掉渣的时候他也喜欢，他偷偷想要是自己给他搭衣服，每天都有让他漂漂亮亮出门。  
樱井发中老年动态的时候他也喜欢，他偷偷想自己可能有一天也会出现在那个人的动态里。  
他甚至在想万一自己生病了，在这个城市又无依无靠，就趁着病意打电话给他装可怜求他收留，他可是人民教师肯定不能见死不救。可壮地跟头牛一样的松本在选修樱井课的一整个学期都没生过病。  
松本贼心不死，又选了一学期樱井的课  
还拉着自己室友一起。  
室友二话不多就同意了。  
听松本念叨一学期的传奇男人，当然要去见一见。

松本以为的转机  
就这么来了


	2. Chapter 2

-2-   
下半学期的课开始，樱井翔显然不再是那个青涩的讲师了。  
他现在可以更游刃地面对学生了。

在松本的推荐下，越来越多的学生开始选樱井翔的课。  
松本有些吃味，要不是我推荐你们哪儿能发现这么一个宝贝老师呢？  
同时也吃味。  
樱井翔居然开始随便地把line账号告诉学生了。

一次松本跟学弟一起吃饭，然后学弟发了个动态他点赞评论。结果樱井翔也点了赞，还在他的评论下回复。

你怎么认识我的学生？

松本皱了皱眉  
你的学生？

显然松本对这种暧昧的界定并不满意。  
但还是规规矩矩回了。

老师，这是我学弟呀。  
不一会儿，樱井回。  
哈哈，你认识的人还真多。

就这么一句话，让松本抱着手机想了半天。  
他是不是在暗示自己少交点朋友？  
然后他的室友突然跟他说，  
哎，你那个老师也不是很高冷啊，他也通过了我的加好友请求。

炸了，松本润彻底炸了。  
这是要干什么？  
樱井翔真是了不起了啊 。现在开始当起好老师了？  
再上课的时候，松本润不仅公然来晚。还在樱井翔面前公然打开了电脑。不听讲，也不做笔记。偶尔从电脑里抬起眼来看看樱井翔的反应。又在樱井翔准备看他的时候赶快躲开。  
明明放假的时候他聊天聊得好好的。  
松本润就算是跟他没话找话，他也会好好回复。  
松本润说他已经放假在家啦哈哈哈  
樱井翔回好羡慕我还有好多总结要写  
松本问老师我会不会挂科  
樱井回不会的，我给你分很高  
松本说真的假的你不要骗我  
结果成绩一出91  
松本立刻回了谢谢老师救我！  
樱井翔缓慢打出两个笑脸，努力就有回报，继续加油。

怎么到开学樱井翔就跟变了一个人一样。  
但博士的觉悟就是不一样。  
一天他说要提前下课，因为有个知名导演要来城市另一头的学校讲座。所以如果给想去的同学留出了时间。  
室友捅了捅松本，去吗？  
松本想都没想，不去，我都没看过那人的电影我没兴趣。  
樱井博士：我也想去，所以今天早点下课。  
松本捅捅室友，我去。

那天晚上下雨，松本不是个爱临时起意的人。但是为了证明自己是可以跟樱井博士有同样喜好的。跟着那些真迷弟，半大小伙子们赶着公交车跨了半个城市去了另一个学校。而樱井博士下课课搭上同事的车晚了他们一步到，但博士有人给他占位子。松本只能挤在大阶梯教室的楼梯上，和朋友们轮流靠在椅子扶手上歇一歇脚。演讲应该是很精彩的，可松本全场只是看着樱井博士。他平时原来是戴眼镜的啊，他还在记笔记，还跟旁边的老师聊的开心。给他占位置的还是个女的，哼真不开心。后来讲座好不容易结束了。松本眼看着他准备出门了，赶紧挤到前面去。装作才看见他的样子。  
樱井也看见了松本，挺惊讶的。问他你怎么来了  
松本指指后面，我跟我室友一起来的，机会难得嘛。  
樱井又看了看外面下着的雨，问，那你怎么回去？  
松本想了想，估计怎么来就怎么回吧。便答，公交回去吧。  
樱井放心了些，虽然是一群半大小子，但毕竟是学生。便拍拍松本的肩。  
“到寝室了给我发个消息啊。”

松本被他突如其来的温柔惊在原地，初秋好冷。但松本脸上甚至还有点红晕。off状态的樱井翔卸下了老师的样子，就像是个年长的朋友一般。好温柔，还叫他发信息给他。沉溺在樱井翔善意里的松本润完全忘了，那天其实是本专业的老师和师母心疼这群孩子分别开车给他们送回寝室的。

回了寝室松本连鞋都不顾不上脱就给樱井翔报平安。  
樱井翔秒回，这么快？  
我们搭了山崎老师和师母的车。很快就回来了。  
那就好。  
本来以为对话就会停在这儿的。没想到樱井翔又发来了信息。  
你喜欢舞剧吗？  
又是一个松润不擅长的项目。  
但他还是硬着头皮回答了  
挺喜欢的，但不太有机会去看。  
那太好了，明天有个舞团来东京巡演，给我们学院学生的名额，你要是来的话，我明天带你进去。还没等松本回话  
要是明天没空的话也不用勉强。  
松本立刻回  
不，老师，我有空。  
好，那就六点半开场之前门口等我。

第二天松本愣是在寝室换了一堆衣服，还穿了一双没怎么穿过的皮鞋。  
在寝室里左看又看。最后室友都要把他从寝室踢出去了。可松本还是早到了半个小时。  
他没票，又不想告诉樱井他来早了。  
他准备在附近找找吃的。  
可是这个剧场附近竟然没有什么可以让他待一会儿的地方，连个便利店都没有。  
他就愣是在这个剧场周围走了一圈又一圈。到了第三个来回的时候，时间差不多了。  
他给樱井发了个信息。  
老师我到了，在哪儿找你呀。  
樱井没回。但好巧不巧，班上两个女孩子也过来看。松本发现了他们，想快步走开，但已经躲不及了。只要硬着头皮打招呼。  
两个女孩上下打量了一番，哟，今天怎么穿着这么立整？约会啊。  
松本生硬回答，嗨，来这地方不得穿的认真点啊。我等朋友。你们先进去吧。  
女孩们走了，松本也松了一口气。  
樱井还是没回消息，只怕是没来得及看。  
来了这么久，松本也微微有些尿意。来看剧的人也差不多到了，都在大厅里等着进场。他想，混进去上个厕所也没什么。结果进去了却发现老师们也在受邀的行列之中，其中不少还是自己认识的老师。恐怕是学校的员工福利之类的。松本赶紧上了厕所，躲在人群中又悄悄出来。他真的不想一个人面对这么多老师，他可不知道怎么解释。无论怎么解释都很可疑。不是樱井学院的学生，只是选了樱井课的学生。他也偷偷问过室友，樱井是否提过此事，室友说没有啊。

那是不是意味着，自己，自己在樱井眼里有那么一些不同呢？  
跟其他的学生有一些不同。

樱井终于来了，他气都没喘匀。  
他说不好意思啊，下课晚了。等很久了吗？  
松本冲他嘿嘿笑，说你怎么才来，但还好我也刚到。差一点就赶不上了。  
松本跟在樱井后面进门，樱井要去拿票，松本就瞒不住了。  
那些中年女教师们瞬间八卦起来，哟樱井老师怎么带着我们院的学生来啦。公费约会可不行啊。  
樱井笑笑，嗨他有兴趣就带来了。什么约会没有的事。  
松本只是跟在后面，他很享受被樱井保护起来的感觉。  
电梯是扶梯，樱井渐渐比他升上去一个头，喋喋不休地讲着今天的舞剧。松本满心欢喜，以为能跟他坐在一起。结果坐席的位置确实完全相反的两个方向。他的周围都是樱井自己班上的学生。他一个都不认识。他安顿好了便望向樱井那边。樱井也在探头探脑，似乎是在找他，看他坐好便冲他伸了个大拇指。   
不久舞剧便开场了。  
那真是松本人生中最漫长的两个小时。  
实话是他根本看不懂。  
没有什么的，他只是感受不到舞蹈的所传递的感情。  
他就像一心盼着下课的孩子。只要我足够耐心，我就能得到好好上课的奖励。  
而他也确实得到了


	3. Chapter 3

-3-  
松本后来说，那是他为数不多福至心灵的时刻。  
樱井先是走过了长长的剧场问他剧看得怎么样。  
他显然是很喜欢的，远远地眼睛里透着的全是喜悦。  
松本看着他的眼睛也跟着欢喜，全然忘记了之前是如何忍耐过了这个无聊的时间。  
也笑盈盈回答他，很震撼，第二幕的开场那一段我最喜欢。

一起出了场松本问，老师你怎么走？  
樱井想了想，应该是搭同事的车吧。松本嗯了一声，跟樱井告了别。  
那我搭地铁走了。  
樱井说好，那你到了给我发消息。

松本松了口气，他只要在樱井面前就莫名紧张。  
时间已经很晚了，搭地铁的也大部分都是刚刚剧院里散场回家的人。  
刚刚站定的地铁门口，向右一看。樱井就好好地站在离他两个车厢的位置  
他惊讶，老师你不是说搭车吗？  
樱井挠了挠头，有点太晚了，不好意思麻烦人家。  
樱井附近还站着其他的老师们，他们聚成一团说话，没顾得上樱井。  
车来了，松本直着从面前的闸口进了门。樱井也是。  
车上的人真的很少，坐那里都可以，简直像是包了地铁一样。  
可樱井看了看左右，然后穿过了两个空旷的车厢，坐到了松本身边。  
松本诶了一声，还没张嘴。樱井却跟对面的带着孩子的妈妈搭了话。  
“森老师，你也带孩子来看了。”  
哦，原来这也是我们学校的老师。松本想。  
“是，小朋友在家没事，想跟来。这是你学生？”  
“啊是，我课上的。他说有兴趣我就带来了。森老师住哪里啊？”  
松本偷偷看着坐在他旁边的樱井，他这么这么好看啊。平时都没什么机会看他的侧脸。他侧脸线条也好明显，耳朵也漂亮。松本心脏砰砰跳。他忍不住的想樱井翔跟他坐在一起到底是出于什么原因。因为，整节车厢空座随处都是。就算是想跟学生坐在一起，也不一定要贴着坐。松本又是坐在最靠边的座位，樱井就正正好好地挤在他旁边。  
“就在学校哪站下。”森回。  
樱井笑嘻嘻地跟那位年长的老师刷着后辈性子。  
“那森老师可要帮我好好照顾啊！这可是我最宝贝的学生”  
“你呢？”  
那女老师一边哄着半大的孩子，一边问樱井住在哪儿？  
“我在汐留下，比你们早两站”  
汐留，松本默默想。原来樱井住在汐留啊。  
松本的鼻腔里充斥着樱井身上的味道。松本悄悄的深吸了两口，生怕被发现。他没看手机，也没看对面的女老师。但若是在那个女老师看来，松本的喜欢大概早就从眼里溢出来，眼里心里都是那个年轻的博士。作为人生的过来人，这种感情大概是藏不住。  
松本忍不住不在这种氛围下妄想，万一日后的一天，他和樱井翔也能有机会牵手坐在一起呢？这样一进门的时候那些老师再打趣，樱井翔就可以大大方方地应下。对啊，今天就是带家属一起来的。

夜班的地铁似乎比白天快一些。樱井很快到了家。下车前他再次叮嘱了森老师，然后摸了摸松本的脑袋，便下车了。  
松本碍着外人的面，老老实实说了老师再见。  
列车启动的很快，松本都没来得及看看樱井有没有目送他到看不见。因为电视剧里都是这么演的，或许樱井翔愿意再多看看他就是也喜欢他的表现了。

松本回寝室的时候果不其然地晚了。  
他其实也动了脑筋要不要就势住在校外，这样就算是他说昨晚什么都没发生，正值壮年的大小伙子们也不会信的。毕竟那可是校内人气第一的松本润啊，就算是老师，喜欢上他也没什么不可能。但松本润可不敢让这种谣言毁了他的樱井翔。要是真的喜欢，就要堂堂正正地追人家。所以他选择在楼下硬生生把宿舍阿姨叫醒，然后挨上一顿带着扰人清梦加成的臭骂，在早就熄灯的寝室里，黑灯瞎火地洗漱。一回寝室鞋都没来的及换，就拿出手机给樱井翔发信息。  
“老师！我到啦！”  
樱井翔恐怕是正在看手机，回的很快。  
“哦，还挺快的。安全到了就行。”  
松本润飞快的打了一条感谢信息。樱井翔还是依旧回的像个中年人一样。中规中矩。意思就是都是小事，喜欢就好。但没说还有没有下次。  
松本发了谢谢的可爱表情，樱井很惊讶说啊呀，这个是从哪儿发出来的。  
松本一步一步截图告诉他，樱井似乎也很心满意足。直到室友喊松本快点去洗漱，他已经坐在桌子前抱着手机傻乐半个小时了。  
但他还是跟樱井翔没话找话地聊，直到樱井跟他说。我真的要睡了。松本才放下手机去洗漱。

洗澡时一边脱衣服一边看着自己暗暗期待着万一今天发生点什么而特意选了好看的内裤。  
十九岁的松本少年在卫生间里羞红了脸。  
他那时候想，这可真是奇迹的一天。  
他从来没遇到过这么顺着自己心意的一天。  
就算是很久的以后，他回想起那一天的时候，还是会把手里的书盖到脸上，掩饰无法控制的泛红。


	4. Chapter 4

-4-  
在那之后松本又跟樱井有过很多次值得松本回想的记忆。  
樱井送了松本自己写的书，还告诉他好好看。  
松本去做志愿者的学术会议樱井也正好去参加。学分修满之后松本不用再上课了，可他还是偶尔在上课上一半的时候闯进樱井翔的教室。光明正大地坐在第一排。等樱井翔放一些影像给大家看的时候，坐在松本面前的桌子上。老师就是有这样的特权啊，这个时候松本就会肆无忌惮地盯着樱井翔看。其他选课的亲友不停地偷偷给他发信息起哄，松本一边骂他们别闹，心里一遍暗爽。仿佛在朋友眼中得到了认可的关系就真的能被成为一段关系了。松本也会偷偷趁他上课给樱井翔留言，问他喝咖啡不？然后看着樱井翔抽空开小差看手机，接着在关了灯的黑暗中悄悄把自己的卡递给他，告诉他，去买两杯吧。  
松本无数次地被樱井称为一个不错的学生。可松本并不满足于只当一个令他骄傲的学生。可他也不知道该如何去吸引一个成熟的成年人。如果是在同龄人中，这种暗戳戳地你来我往足矣让松本润确认这个人是对自己有好感的，是可以顺理成章地向他所求更多的。但樱井翔不同。松本润不敢轻举妄动，他甚至不敢试探着让樱井翔带自己去吃上一顿晚饭。就算是他们在六点的校门口碰巧遇到，寒暄着问去干吗，樱井翔说好饿要去吃饭，而松本润也是因为饿得不行才从寝室出来觅食。松本润都不敢再多说一个音节。

松本润跟樱井翔没能再有近一步的发展。  
少年的旖旎幻想仿佛夏末午后的一场暴雨，下过之后便足以把所有的夏日幻想全都冲刷得干干净净。松本润觉得自己比现实还惨点，至少真的下过雨之后还能有点彩虹，可他却不得不忙碌在一个又一个现场。他也不想长大，可是在他全心全意望着樱井翔的时候，其他的人都已经向前走了。做他们这一行，积累经验还是很重要的。眼见着身边的人一个个忙着实习忙着跟组。松本想了很久，或许是时候当一个大人了。

松本忙忙碌碌地过了两年，终于大学要毕业了。  
他发现，原来如果不是自己刻意安排。就算是在这么小的一个校园里，他和樱井翔都不会碰上几面。原本想着就算没能成为樱井翔的恋人，自己也一定要在穿上毕业服的那一天跑到樱井翔面前。告诉他我现在已经不是你的学生了，我可以喜欢你了吗？也想像朋友们说的那样，约他出去吃上一顿饭。  
但似乎一切并不想松本润设想的那样一切顺利。  
因为不怎么发动态的樱井翔竟然主动发了一条别有深意的文字。  
是他去海外参加学术会议的时候遇到了一对同样喜欢旅行的老夫妇。觉得相谈甚欢，除了po出自己的直男自拍合照之外。还加了一句。  
“真希望某人可以一直在身边啊”

松本润忙着毕设忙着工作没第一时间看到。是知道他想法的那几个室友截了图发给他的。  
松本唰地一下感觉世界都静了。

原来我还是没赶上啊。  
这是松本脑子里冒出来的第一个想法。可是似乎他的脑子并没能像他期许的那样冷静。他像是倔强的孩童一般在群聊里回了一句。卧槽，牛逼啊，什么时候的事。朋友问他没事吧，他也回。没事，都是猴年马月的事儿了。现在我的心里只有工作，工作使我快乐。

可松本还是把自己关在屋子里，蒙着头睡了一天。  
他入睡前也迷迷糊糊想过。  
要是能一觉回到大二的时候，他一定好好把喜欢两个字跟樱井翔说清楚。  
他也曾梦见过樱井翔几次，他梦见樱井翔在被众多同事调戏着的时候坚定地牵了他的手，说对啊这就是我们家的小朋友啊。眼溜溜的眼睛里闪着笑意，径直看向他包裹着他。他也梦见过自己坐在家里的沙发上等着樱井翔回来，他回得很晚，晚到松本润几乎睡着，他强撑着困意看周一晚的吐槽节目，看各个嫌互相嫌弃。门锁的声音一响，松本便撑起身去迎那人回家。强迫他把包放在地上，一边像无尾熊一样缠在他的身上让他动弹不得。黏黏糊糊地告诉他你怎么才回来。我都快睡了。

松本还幻想过早上起床的吻，进了卫生巾就挤好的牙膏。半夜月光撒到床上的性，樱井的粗大一下一下钉进他的身体，在他耳边的爱语呢喃。冷气开的不足身上渗出的薄汗，可能是咸津津的，还混着沐浴露的味道。他可能是克制而自持的，但禁不住松本的一再恳求而纵了欲。给松本折腾狠了的歉意，松本想，就算是第二天没法从床上起来也要再亲亲他。松本想，若是真能跟他在一起，他定是像露出原型的美杜莎一般。他要引诱他，他要让樱井再也离不开他。他要在床上叫他老师，看他羞愧地低下头，或者用脱下来的领带蒙住他的眼，再或者用自己的唇舌堵住他的嘴，让他除了呻吟再没空说出什么别有深意的词。

可松本总会醒来，不论留下的一阵心悸，还是鼓胀的身体。只要他还是松本润，他似乎就没法停止对樱井翔的喜欢。但只要松本润醒着，就再也不可能跟樱井翔有再进一步的关系了。他也无数次回想他对樱井翔的喜欢是是从事什么时候开始一发不可收拾的，初见是欣喜，然后是崇敬，是被折服，是想听他的话，想成为能和他比肩的人。但这一切发生的如此之快，松本没法明确地分析出来到底是因为了什么让他的眼里只有了樱井翔。

他理不清楚，事到如今，也再没有必要想清楚了。

他深吸一口气，打开了樱井翔的动态。  
敲下了一句回复。  
新婚快乐啊老师，一定要幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记  
> 后来的松本润放弃了内定的企业，休息了一年转而出国进修。  
> 他没有告诉樱井翔，他最后选了他生活过的城市。  
> 还是樱井翔看了他的动态来问他的。  
> “是来旅游的？怎么呆了这么久？”  
> 松本惊讶他会私信他。  
> “没有老师，我来这边读书了”  
> “那很好！记得打折季的时候去多买些生活用品。不然物价高的吓人。”  
> 松本在异国的大街上不知为何突然突然站定，抬头一看。  
> 正是樱井提到的那个超市。  
> 松本笑笑。回复了OK！收到！  
> 似乎从未对樱井生出过非分之想一般，只是个他教过的乖巧学生。
> 
> 再后来  
> 松本留在了留学的学校当了助教。  
> 跟学生攀谈之际，发现竟和自己是同一个母校。  
> 再问问，似乎是樱井翔在的哪个学院。  
> “你是樱井翔的学生？”  
> “算是吧，我们系主任，人很好的。”  
> 松本捏了捏握在一起的手  
> “是，他确实是个很好的老师。”
> 
> 最好的老师。


End file.
